


No such thing as can't.

by AwesomeAlex



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, Funny, It's late, John and Sherlock - Freeform, John can do something Sherlock can not., Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rubix Cube, fluffly fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeAlex/pseuds/AwesomeAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock borrows John's Rubix Cube, it doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One shot I wrote about 15 minutes ago. I am so bored. Hope you enjoy!

"John, what's that?" Sherlock asked, they had been lying in John's bed cuddled together for the last few hours and the detective had just noticed the new item on the doctor’s bedside table. John opened his eyes briefly to look at the object Sherlock had questioned him about. 

"It's a Rubix cube; you've never seen one before? Really?" John answered, chuckling and closing his eyes again. 

"Of course I have seen one before, I was more asking why you have one on your bed side table." 

"Oh, a kid left it at the surgery a few weeks ago and never came back for it, I have always wanted to solve one so I brought it home." John replied, cuddling up closer to Sherlock in effort to distract the younger man from going on about the cube. 

"Can I borrow it?" 

John sighed and nodded. "As long as you shut up and let me enjoy our cuddle time."

"I hate when you call it 'cuddle time' it sounds stupid." Sherlock mumbled. 

"You love it." John smiled. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and let out a breath. "So I can borrow it?"

"Yes." John replied quickly, just wanting the genius to shut up. 

They cuddled for another ten minutes before Sherlock got up and left the bedroom, taking the Rubix cube with him. John did not follow, they had been on a pretty long case and all though Sherlock had already re-charged his batteries, John was nowhere near ready to get out of bed.   
-  
Sherlock stormed into the bedroom a few hours later with a look of anger on his face, Rubix cube clutched in his hand. He sat down next to the doctor and nudged him awake, which John wasn't happy about.

John buried his face into his pillow and moaned. "Sherlock, go and bother someone else." He said voice slightly muffled. 

"I can't do it John." Sherlock replied. 

"That's nice, go away." John wasn't really paying attention to what the detective was saying, he just wanted to sleep. 

"I think it's broken, I mean I have been trying for the last 2 hours and I can't solve it so it must be broken."

John chuckled at Sherlock's words and turned on his side to face taller man. "Are you being serious?"

"Deadly." Sherlock answered. "I _can't_ do it!"

"No such word as can't."

"That saying is ridiculous." The man replied, holding out the Rubix cube for John to take. 

"This is priceless, you really can't solve it can you?" John asked, chuckling again and sitting up. "Give it here." John took the cube from Sherlock and began turning and twisting it, trying to get the colors to match. 

Sherlock watched for a while before he grew bored and wandered back downstairs, it took John only 20 minutes to solve the cube. He walked downstairs and into the living room and threw the cube into Sherlock's lap. "Done." 

Sherlock stared at the cube, face full of anger. How could he, a genius, not work out a stupid Rubix cube. 

"Tea?" John grinned, a little smug that he had successfully solved the cube. 

"Yes, whatever." Sherlock replied, picking up the cube. 

John walked to the kitchen and flipped the kettle on; he made himself and Sherlock a cup of tea before returning to the living room. He set Sherlock's mug down on the coffee table and then took a sip from his own. 

"We are never to talk about the cube again, not to anyone." Sherlock said, not wanting anyone else to know that he failed to solve a silly child’s puzzle toy. 

John almost spat out his tea but managed to control himself, he nodded, grinned and sat down in his arm chair. Minutes passed and John, who had been searching the room with his eyes, still couldn't see the cube. 

"What have you done with it'?"

"Window." Sherlock huffed. 

John snorted and shook his head. "Idiot."

END.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John can't open his jar of jam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend made me write this. (I wrote this on my phone so sorry if it has a bunch of mistakes.)

The next morning John was in the kitchen, making breakfast for himself and Sherlock who was currently watching him from the kitchen table.

The toast popped out of the toaster and John walked over to the fridge and pulled it open, retrieving a jar of jam before walking over to the toaster again.

He tried to twist the cap off of the jam but it was stuck tight, he sighed and tried again but it still wouldn't budge. 

Sherlock looked at him now with an amused expression, he crossed his arms and watched the doctor struggle.

After another few tries John gave up, turning to Sherlock and holding out the jar. "I can't do it, help." 

Sherlock chuckled and stood. "Sorry, no such thing as can't." He replied, exiting the kitchen. 

John rolled his eyes and watched Sherlock go. "Yes, very mature."

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
